


The Discourteous Duke

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [17]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Mind the Tags, Soft Vore, giant tiny - Freeform, gianttiny, gt vore, lots of silliness with my giant wizard and princess asdaff, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: The Discourteous Duke[Safe, soft, G/t M/m vore with fear.play and tiny female observer]A Tale of the Mystic WoodsSummary: Someone from Princess Sophia’s past shows up at Yonah’s tower and finally learns his lesson about making unwanted romantic advances. Lots of G/t interaction in this one.Warnings: A lot of fear.play. Intended to be comedic, Yonah and Sophia make some morbid taunts, however nothing graphic/detailed.All character involved are adults.If you enjoy my story, please tell me so I live for feedback!
Relationships: Yonah HaEsh & Sophia of Orr
Series: Mystic Woods [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Discourteous Duke

\--

The sun was setting slowly behind the Kingdom of Orr, and the Mystic Woods. Not that Sophia nor Yonah could see the outside, even with the magical windows in the living room that displayed the area around the tower. The pair really needed to get their sleep schedule in order, what had been meant to be a brief snooze, just 10-20 min between potion brewing and enchanting, had turned into almost 3 hours. The half-giant had made the mistake of laying down and Sophia made the mistake of laying on Yonah’s ample middle. So soft, and as it rose up and down with his breathing she was lulled almost comatose. Especially with one of his hands pressing down on her like the warmest weighted blanket, removing all worries and anxieties.

And yet Sophia woke up as a migraine-inducing familiar sound reached her ears. 

She shouldn’t have been able to pick up such a quiet sound, especially since Yonah stayed slumbering. But to the princess this sound was so distinct, so irritating, her hearing had become especially attuned to detect it even at the lowest decibel. 

What is this amazing sound? Don’t get ahead of yourself. Sophia is still unsure if she really heard it or if it was in her dreams, causing the dream to become a nightmare so quickly as to wake her up instantly. But as she was now awake in a very quiet room, except for Yonah’s breathing.. ohhhh the slow rumbling was incredibly soothing, and his pulse, steady and strong beneath her, tempted her back to sleep…. Unfortunately that noise… as she calmed a bit she heard it again. That noise was in fact very real, and it made her blood boil. 

Without waking Yonah (a feat that deserved an entire epic written about it) Sophia slipped out from under the giant’s hand, sliding nimbly down his side. She almost fell very audibly to the floor, since Yonah’s girth did not leave any couch cushion for her to land on, but she anticipated this and swung to grab onto the lower seam, which was just a little higher than her height above the ground. So she dropped without making a sound. 

Amazingly Yonah still did not wake as she hurried out to the staircase and started up the stairs. Aggravatingly the noise only grew louder. Which made Sophia start to stomp her way to the window once she was in the workshop and even if she could not discern words, her fears had been confirmed. Maybe fears isn’t the right word. She was not scared of the noise, she was mad at it. At the person making it. 

Full of rage she clambered up to the windowsill and made her second mistake of the day, looking down. 

50ft below with hair so platinum blonde it was like a beacon in the dimming light, eyes so blue they were a cloudless sky, a nose so sharp it could prick holes in leather, and a smile of perfect teeth so broad it almost tore at his face, stood The Duke. To Sophia’s extreme dismay he was holding a lute. Of course he brought the damn lute! That’s what she had been hearing. That and. 

| There once was a young lass from Orr. And she was Never a Bore. As she danced to my music, her heart did totally lose it. Sophia and the Duke be True Loves for Sure |  
Ugh. His voice was just as bad as she remembered. Sultry yet whiny. The absolute worst. She glared down as best she could, even if he wasn’t paying attention, and hopefully couldn’t see her expression from that far. And his POETRY - It was so deeply terrible Sophia wanted to cry. But she didn’t, because he might hear her-

“Ah Is that my Dear Sophia so high in yonder window?”

NO!!!!!! 

Of course he had looked up! Why the fuck had she looked down!!?!? She could not look him in the eyes. Eye contact would be a third and final mistake. 

“FUCK OFF DUKE!” She called down with her eyes tightly shut. 

“Ah!” his voice confidence did not waver, “But I am here to rescue you, and win your heart!” he strummed the lute. 

“The lovely Sophia, trapped so in despair, I bid thee to let down your hair!” No. That wasn’t the worst rhyme she’d ever heard. But it was up there. 

Instinctively she held her braid, not to undo it, but as if it would undo itself just to fulfill the fairytale. It could! It was very long, just like that girl from the original tale, though her name was lost to time. Thankfully it didn’t, but a small voice in her head did suggest pulling it all out and using it to strangle the Duke. 

“Even if it was long enough, which it is NOT,” she shouted down, “I wouldn’t do so for you! Go away!”

“Then shall climb up the old fashioned way,” said the Duke, putting his lute on his back. 

Sophia had not expected him to leave. He never listened to her. Not years ago, not now. 

When Sophia was about 16 she’d come to terms with the fact that she would never be sexually or romantically attracted to anyone. She’d tried a few times before, and even a few times after, but every attempt was painful, mostly emotionally, for everyone. After that it was common knowledge among the nobility. Spreading news about someone’s orientation was important, so that it could be respected. It was pretty embarrassing when, for example, a prince rescued a princess who wasn’t into princes. But even when Sophia’s status was made known. Still rescuers came. To be fair some of them genuinely didn't know, or didn't care and merely wanted the reward and political status, even going so far as to being fine with a purely political marriage just to get a piece of the Kingdom of Orr. So it didn’t really do much to stop folks from trying to rescue her once she was kidnapped. 

Or in this asshole’s case, from courting her very publicly and loudly. 

Over and over and over again. 

Before she was even sent away! And Ben refused to ban him from the kingdom because he didn’t want to set a precedent of using his position of power to remove those who were simply an annoyance. He did however ban Duke from the castle. Eventually. 

Sophia had tried a lot of things to get rid of him. Dumping honey and feathers on him from her bedroom window. She tried cursing him (which… failed spectacularly). She even tried shooting him, with blunted arrows but still… Thankfully she was a terrible shot. But she’d also tried, you know, TELLING HIM SHE WAS NEVER GOING TO BE INTERESTED. 

Perhaps he needed a stronger message, and one that had not been possible before. A small part of her felt a bit bad for coming up with this plan, he didn’t really deserve this treatment. No wait. He totally did. He fucking harassed her for years and had gotten it in his stupid head that because she’d been kidnapped he could now rescue her. In theory she was to marry whoever rescued her. Not that her father would force that tradition on her. With little convincing that small part of her rejoined the rest. And she smiled as she heard movement from downstairs. 

She took one more glance down the window. Duke, engrossed as he was with avoiding the illusory thorns, noticed and smiled up. 

“I am coming my sweet chocolate princess”, he smiled with perfect teeth. 

Sophia did not tell him off, though his offensive comparison of her skin color to chocolate made her wish the thorns were real and poisonous. Instead she climbed down to the floor and then back up, onto the workshop table. It was just a better set up there. Easier to get into character if Yonah was sitting down opposite her. Plus she wanted to see if Duke would fall to the floor. That was always amusing. 

When Duke reached the window he looked confused to find her on a table, especially given that, from his perspective, the room looked normal. 

“Sophia, what are you doing over there?” he asked so sickeningly sweet. 

“Why don’t you come and find out?” She still avoided his gaze. 

His eyes got wide as for the first time ever she hadn’t told him to scram. Then Sophia cackled as loud as she could when indeed, the Duke dropped to the floor, and crumbled as the distance was much greater than it appeared. 

“My love, why must you laugh at my agony?” He almost sounded like he might finally get the hint. Almost. 

Sophia resisted saying she wasn’t his love. It was pointless. Anyways, the unmistakable footsteps of a half-giant walking up stairs had been getting louder, until the trap door lifted and Yonah entered the scene. 

The half-giant wizard had taken his time arriving. Probably calming his hair down, as it tended to make funny shapes when he slept on his couch. Even from across the room he towered over Duke. Yonah looked at Sophia, then Duke, then back at Sophia, a bit bemused. 

“This. This must be your-” 

Duke paled, which Sophia had not thought possible, but he didn’t immediately run. Which meant she and Yonah were going to have some fun. He had clearly forgotten that captive princesses were guarded by their captors, who were usually monsters. Idiot. 

“Yonah, could do me a favor and eat this fucker?” She waved a hand at Duke. 

With the skill of a true professional, Yonah’s face became one of wicked glee, and whipped his head around to lock eyes with Duke. Making sure to show his teeth, he licked his lips and approached Duke. 

“It would be my pleasure,” he said, and scooped up the nobleman who had not yet processed what Sophia had said. 

He carried Duke over to the worktable, holding him tightly in one hand. As he heard the giant growl with an anticipatory hunger, he connected the very blatant red dots. 

“No- please- don’t eat me!” he pleaded, then, thinking correctly that he couldn’t persuade the giant, “Sophia- You cannot be serious!”

“I sure can!” she said, ‘Gods it’s going to be great to finally be rid of you.” 

Yonah in the meantime was removing the duke’s accoutrement: a sword, the lute, anything he didn’t want the duke to have once in his stomach. All the while the duke was crying. Sophia had jumped from the table to Yonah’s lap and clambered to his shoulder, laying across it to enjoy the duke’s emotional peril. 

“Please, I’ll do anything! Anything!” he pleaded, as Yonah licked his lips again. 

“Oh but you are! I told you to leave, so you’re leaving. Just not alive,” Sophia said, both cheerfully and menacingly. “Goodbye!”

On that cue Yonah shoved the man headfirst into his mouth. 

Sophia, for all she loved being the one eaten by Yonah, she also loved watching other people get eaten by her wonderful wizard. She liked seeing his teeth barred as he worked a person to the back of his throat, as he was unable to close his mouth until the last moment. He looked a little ridiculous, but also powerful, and happy, swallowing down something that by all means should be impossible. The distortion of his throat was both freaky and very cool to see, and if the person was strong the struggles were visible. 

She liked seeing him take the last exciting gulps that got the person down his throat and the swelling of his neck recede down, the last impression of the person disappearing into him. 

As that happened with Duke she hauled herself over Yonah’s shoulder and slid down his chest, dropping into his lap a few swallows before Duke arrived in his stomach. In anticipation, she hugged Yonah’s stomach, and felt the duke get squeezed into it. She giggled. 

Visually it didn’t make much of a difference from an outside perspective. Yonah looked a little fuller, but that was it. Though, Duke’s muffled screams did penetrate the fleshy prison. His previously irritating voice was now music to Sophia’s ears. Some of his more forceful struggles produced movement visible to those looking for it, and was very obvious to Sophia who still embraced her giant. She did shift to lean her hand on a spot that she felt confident Duke’s elbow had been. 

“Thanks Yonah,” she said, looking up into the proudly evil face. She made sure she was loud enough for Duke to hear her. 

Yonah beamed with his shimmering fangs even if Duke couldn’t see him. “My pleasure, Sophia. He tasted amazing!”

Then he leaned back and pat his stomach affectionately. He was not acting, he was very much enjoying this treat, he still had a little drool at the corner of his mouth. 

“Who was he anyways? Why did I need to eat him?” 

Sophia put her elbows over his stomach and her head in her hands. 

“He was some duke who tried to court me before I was sent here. I thought he’d leave me alone, but as you saw…or tasted… I’m finally rid of him.” 

Now Yonah went back into his act. “Nobility!” He said with elation, “no wonder he tasted so good.

Then he sighed while rubbing his stomach; Sophia swayed with his gut, Duke continued to cry. 

“A pity though.”

Sophia, also in on the act though a bit disappointed, asked “what!? Why a pity?” 

“I have to spit him up. I can’t just gobble up every nobleperson that you don’t like.”

“Can’t you make an exception this once! He was really annoying!” She sounded so sincere that Yonah was a bit taken aback. However he understood. This duke had harassed her over the years, felt that he was special and above Sophia’s incapacity to feel romantic love. What a dick. 

But not enough of a dick to deserve death. A good scare was sure to be enough, and very well deserved. 

“I mean! If he wants to be around me so much, then maybe being eaten is the way to go! Once he’s a part of you he’ll also be with me.” 

Now Yonah was confident she was saying things to scare Duke, and it was working. So he went along with it.

“That’s a good point Princess!” He grinned wickedly down at Sophia, very pleased with his next choice of words, “How about we ask him, he’s still kicking, though I can’t tell for how long”

He poked his stomach, hard, “You’ve got a choice to make,” he declared. “Stay in there, die, and become part of something Sophia does love… Or get out of me, out of Orr, out of Mystic Woods, and remain alive, But Never Ever EVER Contact Her Again. ” He made sure to lower his voice and growl for that last part to really make sure the duke understood that if he showed his face again, or even sent so much as a letter, Yonah would find him, and finish the job. 

“OUT! LET ME OUT! I’LL LEAVE HER ALONE!” Duke answered with no hesitation. 

Yonah put Sophia back on the workbench and went over to the windowsill. He placed one hand on the stone and one hand on his stomach. 

“Are you letting me out!? I promise! Please!! I’ll-”

Pressing into his gut Yonah started to retch. It was not as pleasant to watch him throw up people as it was to watch him swallow them. Still mildly entertaining to see Yonah in distress. Retching turned to choking as he regurgitated the duke, but as Duke recovered and stood up, Yonah stepped to the side, cutting off his view of the workbench and Sophia. 

“Can’t- Can’t I see her just one more time?” he asked. His face was red from screaming and crying. 

Yonah smiled at him and coughed up more phlegm, “Sure you can.”

The duke brightened. 

For a second. Before Yonah drew his tongue over his shining fangs. 

“If you want to so badly, go ahead, but then I get to finish my meal.” 

Duke gulped, “Nevermind- I- I’ll be going”

“Awwww, are you sure, you were really delicious,” Yonah growled, and reached for Duke as if to eat him regardless. 

Duke squealed and nearly jumped out the window, but managed to snag a foot in the vines, and eventually got down and ran away. 

Yonah watched to make sure, but he also felt Sophia climbing up his robe and hair so she could peak over his shoulder to double check. 

“He’s gone?” she asked as if she couldn’t believe it, “he’s really gone!” she said with more confidence. 

“WAHOO!” she almost fell backwards off of Yonah but caught herself on his hair. He reached a hand around and grabbed her. She didn’t comply and kicked his hand away. Sophia scrambled back up to his shoulder and sat down to hug Yonah’s scruffy cheeks, adding in a few kisses for good measure . 

“Thank you!” she said, and now she was crying. It was finally over.

“I love you sooooo much!” 

“Aww it was nothing, Princess,” he said. It really was nothing, and he’d enjoyed it. But he was proud to have helped Sophia, and glad she was finally rid of this horrible nuisance. And in a way, proud that Sophia loved him, even if it wasn’t romantic. He loved her in the same way. What a world where he got to show that love by eating people, not that he was complaining. 

“Man, we really slept through the day.” He indicated the dark sky, “That potion we left to simmer before our nap is definitely ready to be completed. If you’re fine with a late dinner.”

Sophia started to climb down his person, her intent on the otherside of the room, where a half-giant size hearth and cauldron bubbled. He laughed as it ticked. Once she had made it to the prep table he walked the eight short steps it took to join her.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
